Zakład
by Ayakashi-san
Summary: Bo nigdy nie warto zakładać się ze złotookim modelem, który potrafi nawet największego stoika zdekoncentrować swoimi flirciarskimi sztuczkami. / MidoKi na urodziny Midorimy / Krótkie ;-;


Nie zakładam się, bo i tak wiem, że zwykle to ja mam rację. Nie, nie mam silnej mentalności zwycięzcy jak Akashi. Moja pewność wynika z wiedzy i umiejętności, które nabyłem ciężką pracą. Więc niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, czemu do ciężkiej cholery, ten żółtodziób Kise śmie wyzywać mnie na pojedynek rzutów za trzy?  
- Mi-do-ri-ma-cchi! Zgódź się, no zgódź! – Piszczy mi koło ucha blondyn.  
Wzdycham ciężko. Mimo iż jestem bardziej cierpliwy i wyrozumiały niż Seijuurou, to nie jestem świętym i też mam swoje granice. Lecz muszę przyznać, że Kise potrafi bardzo szybko przekraczać wszelkie granice przyzwoitości.  
- Shintarou!  
Zastygam, gdy wypowiada moje imię. No to było bezczelne!  
- Kise, to nie ma sensu. – Ucinam krótko i ponownie zaczynam wędrówkę ku sali gimnastycznej.  
- Ale dlaczego?!  
- Jakbyś nie zauważył to mój główny talent. Nie żebym Ci odmawiał zdolności, ale...  
- Dzisiaj masz pechowy horoskop. Boisz się, że przegrasz. – Odparł, uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem.  
- Co?! To nie tak!  
Cóż, może i mój horoskop nie był dzisiaj najlepszy dla mnie, ale... chwila. Dzisiaj najwięcej szczęścia mają bliźnięta.. Kise, jesteś bardziej przebiegły i szczwany niżbym mógł przypuszczać.  
- A jak?  
- Po prostu to moja specjalizacja. Nie masz szans ze specjalistą.  
- A co jeśli skopiuję twoje specjalne zdolności? – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
O nie. Tak się bawić ze mną nie będzie. Miarka się przebrała.  
- No i co z tego? Kopia to tylko kopia.  
- Tchórzysz.  
- Jakbym miał się czego bać. – Wzruszyłem ramionami i wszedłem na salę, zostawiając za sobą naburmuszonego Ryoutę.  
- TCHÓRZ! Pobladłeś na myśl, że Cię pokonam! – Wydarł się Kisa na całą salę, przez co wszyscy zwrócili na nas swój wzrok.  
Cholera. Teraz, jeżeli odmówię, naprawdę się zbłaźnię i wyjdę na tchórza. Kise, jesteś bardziej przebiegły niż Akashi.  
- Co się dzieje..? Kise wyzywa Midorimę na pojedynek pod koszem? – rozległy się szepty na sali.  
Ta cała sytuacja wkurza mnie już. Dlaczego ten kretyn nie odpuści? Nie może zrozumieć, że nie wygra ze mną? A zresztą... co mi tam. Nie dość, że go pokonam, to potem jeszcze to sobie odbiję jakoś. O. Jak przegra, każę mu codziennie kupować mój ulubiony napój dla mnie.  
- Dobrze. Zgadzam się na pojedynek rzutów za trzy.  
- N-naprawdę?! – Kise omal nie wyskoczył z butów z radości, gdy to usłyszał.  
- Tak. Przynajmniej odczepisz się ode mnie, gdy Cię już pokonam. – Westchnąłem, poprawiając okulary zabandażowanymi palcami.  
- To było okrutne! – Otarł pojedyncze łezki z kącików oczu. – Jednak zaraz, moment! Najpierw musimy się założyć o coś!  
- Założyć? Dobrze. – Prychnąłem, patrząc na blondyna z góry. – Możesz już odkładać pieniądze na moje ulubione picie.  
- Dobrze. Ale jak ja wygram, to pokażesz swoją twarz bez okularów.  
Wmurowało mnie. Co do cholery?! O nie. Nie pokażę się bez okularów. Nigdy.  
- N-nie ma mowy! – Oprałem kręcąc głową. Moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone, przez ogromne zażenowanie.  
- Midorimacchi no! Nie bądź taki!  
Spojrzałem w te cholernie hipnotyczne, złote tęczówki i przegrałem wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. Kurde! Nie powinienem tak łatwo się dawać na tą typową minę zbitego psiaka!

- No dobra! – burknąłem tylko i chwyciłem pierwszą lepszą piłkę. – Masz. Ty zaczynasz.

No nie wierzę. To jest chyba jakiś zły sen. Na wszystkie pięć rzutów, tylko dwa były celne! Co się do cholery dzieje?! Dlaczego nie mogę się skoncentrować?! Dlaczego mój wzrok cały czas ucieka do Kise?!  
- Ha! Trafiłem już piąty raz z rzędu Midorimacchi! – Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, podając mi piłkę. – Jak się nie zmobilizujesz, to przegrasz!  
- Głupi, nie przegram! – Łypnąłem na niego złowrogo, lecz ten tylko posłał mi uśmiech i puścił perskie oko. No nie wytrzymam zaraz. On to specjalnie robi! Przez niego się dekoncentruje i myślę... o jego długich rzęsach i idealnym uśmiechu. Zaraz, zaraz, chyba klepki mi się poprzestawiały, skoro myślę o Kise w TAKICH kategoriach. Raz, dwa, trzy, uspokajamy się i... cholera! J-jak to?! Znowu pudło?!  
- Midorimacchi, spokojnie, skoncentruj się~  
Cholera, cholera, cholera. Dlaczego Kise przyciąga moją uwagę bardziej od kosza? To, że jest ładny niczego nie powinno zmieniać przecież... no w końcu jest facetem!  
- Ty, on chyba serio przegra!  
- Ale tak naprawdę to kibicuję Kise, bo też chciałbym zobaczyć Midorimę senpaia bez okularów.  
Niedoczekanie wasze. Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła.

- Koniec! Wygrywa Kise! – Ogłosił Akashi, gdy moja piłka po raz ostatni spudłowała.  
- Kya! Wygrałem! Wygrałem! – Kise z radością godną sześciolatka rzucił się na mnie, ściskając, tak jakbym był maskotką wygraną na loterii. – No, Midorimacchi, pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś? Pamiętasz? – Zerknął na mnie, szczerząc się debilnie w szerokim uśmiechu.  
Z cichym westchnięciem, zdjąłem okulary i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy.  
- A... Ale szmaragdowe... – Wydukał tylko. Jego złote tęczówki migotały, a usta drżały, tak jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze. – Śliczne są... – Mruknął, spuszczając wzrok.  
Cholera, cholera! Dlaczego się rumienię?! Nie powinienem się rumienić przez komplementy kolegi z drużyny! Co jest ze mną nie tak?!  
W akcie złości, chwyciłem torbę na ramię i wybiegłem szybko ze szkoły na dziedziniec. Musiałem od tego uciec, by wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie i znaleźć przyczynę obecnego stanu. Po pierwsze, zgodziłem się na pojedynek na rzuty, by mieć święty spokój, po drugie, dałem się wybić z koncentracji Kise... prostymi, flirciarskimi sztuczkami. A teraz najważniejsze, czemu to wszystko na mnie tak podziałało?! I czemu się zarumieniłem po jego komplemencie?!  
- Midorimacchi! Zaczekaj! – Nagle ze szkoły wybiegł zdyszany Kise. – G-gniewasz się...?  
- Nie. – Odparłem ozięble, zakładając okulary na nos. – A teraz wybacz, śpieszę-  
- Gniewasz się! – Burknął i zastąpił mi drogę. – Midorimacchi, ja tylko chciałem Cię zobaczyć bez okularów! Ja... widziałem, że nie dasz się przekonać, więc zdecydowałem się na pojedynek... Przepraszam, że Cię dekoncentrowałem, by wygrać... – Bibrał pod nosem, błądząc wzrokiem po ziemi.  
- Wiedziałem, że robiłeś to specjalnie. – Prychnąłem oburzony. – I tylko dla swojego kaprysu zapragnąłeś mnie zobaczyć bez okularów? Kto będzie następny? Aomine w samych bokserkach? Postępujesz egoistycznie, jak na gwiazdę przystało.  
- Shintaro! – Zapłakał i chwycił mnie za ręce, wtulając się w zagłębienie na mojej szyi. – Ja tylko... chciałem zobaczyć Cię bez okularów, bo.. bo uważałem, że będziesz wyglądał bez nich uroczo...Będę Ci kupować ulubiony napój choćby przez miesiąc, tylko proszę, nie gniewaj się już, nie bądź-  
Zamilkł, kiedy delikatnie go pocałowałem.  
- Idiota. M-mogłeś poprosić, a nie... tak się wydurniać... – Burknąłem, odwracając zarumienioną twarz.  
- ...Skoro tak.. to będę prosił o to częściej. – Odparł uradowany, całując mnie w malinowy policzek.


End file.
